1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a terminal crimped wire including a wire, a terminal, and an anticorrosion material provided to cover the wire exposed on an outside of the crimping terminal.
2. Related Art
WO 2011/125626 A1 discloses a conventional terminal crimped wire. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional terminal crimped wire 150 includes a terminal connection portion 151 to be connected with a mating terminal, a wire connection portion 152 connected to a wire W, and a neck portion 153 connecting the terminal connection portion 151 to the wire connection portion 152. The wire connection portion 152 includes a pair of crimping pieces 152a. An exposed part of a conductor 160 of the wire W and a part of an insulation sheath 161 are integrally crimped by the crimping pieces 152a. The wire connection portion 152 is provided with a plurality of serrations 152b on the inner surface thereof. The area in the wire connection portion 152 where water may be poured to the wire W is covered with solder 155 as an anticorrosion material. In particular, the solder 155 is provided to cover the conductor 160 projecting forward from the crimping pieces 152a, and cover a gap provided in a portion where the crimping pieces 52a face and come into contact with each other
Even when the conventional terminal crimped wire 150 is poured to water, immersion of the conductor 160 in water is prevented in a manner such that the solder 155 prevents pouring water into the conductor 160 from a front and upper sides of the wire connection portion 152, and the serrations 152b prevent pouring water into the conductor 160 through a gap between the back end of the wire connection portion 152 and the insulation sheath 161 of the wire W. In the case where the conductor 160 is made of aluminum, galvanic corrosion can be prevented. Namely, a water cut-off performance and an anticorrosion property of the terminal crimped wire 150 are improved due to the solder 155 and the serrations 152b. 